Hase Yuuki's Diary
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: Diary Hase tentang Fujimiya Kaori atau.. setidaknya begitu
1. Chapter 1

Dia adalah teman yang baru kukenal sejak 9 bulan yang lalu. Hmm mungkin lebih tepatnya aku baru berkenalan dengannya secara langsung. Apa disini boleh kuceritakan saja? (Ayolah! Aku bosan membantumu soal cewek itu) laki-laki disebelahku tampak kesal. Ya memang sih, sikapnya selalu begitu.

Setelah diceramahi olehnya, aku mulai menulis. Ini adalah buku harian tentang Fujimiya Kaori, teman satu pekanku dan mungkin aku akan selalu menulis tentang dirinya di diary ini.

_Senin, 1 Februari._

_ Aku tengah memerhatikannya diam-diam. Fujimiya-san tampaknya sedang serius menulis catatan tentang pelajaran hari ini. Tentu saja! Jam ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang gadis ini benar-benar sukai. Tapi 180 derajat berbeda denganku yang tidak suka matematika. Habis setiap aku mengerjakan soal di depan selalu saja tak pernah selesai. Aku buntu kalau soal matematika._

_ Guruku berhenti menulis di papan tulis. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap anak muridnya. Anehnya, guru itu langsung menatapku dengan serius. Bahaya! Teriakku dalam hati. Dia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal paling menyebalkan itu. Ya Tuhan! Apa guru itu dongkol denganku._

_ "Hase, ayo ke depan. Kerjakan soal ini," suruhnya._

_ Aku pun bersiap berdiri.. namun sebelum itu._

_ "Hase-kun, aku akan membantumu sedikit," bisik Fujimiya-san dari samping kursiku. Ia memberikan secarik kertas berisi rumus yang digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal sialan itu._

_ Aku menerimanya dan membalas dengan senyum. Setelah itu dengan perasaan yang kurang percaya diri, aku maju ke depan kelas. Mengambil kapur dan mulai mengerjakan soal. Terkadang aku melirik ke selembar kertas yang diberikan Fujimiya. Ia memberikan itu secara rahasia dari belakang tubuhku._

_ "Hase, itu contekan ya?" tanya sang guru tak percaya._

_ "E-eh bukan pak, anu.. ini kertas coret-coretan buat soal di papan tulis. Saya sudah mengerjakannya lebih dahulu," kilahku._

_ Guru itu pun mengangguk dan tak mempersalahkan lagi soal kertas tadi._

_ Aku menurunkan tangan. Kapur yang tadinya masih panjang sekarang tersisa setengah. Are? Aku mengerjakannya? Wah mustahil._

_ "Hmm bagus Hase. Jawabanmu benar. Sekarang kembali ke tempat duduk!"_

_ aku berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk dan di sambut oleh senyum manis milik Kaori Fujimiya. _


	2. Chapter 2

Selasa, 2 Februari

Hari yang berbeda buatku dan fujimiya-san. Hari ini kami tidak makan di atap seperti biasanya. Langit yang sedari pagi mendung akhirnya mencurahkan airnya. Tanah serta rerumputan pun basah karena air.

Hari ini pula, aku memutuskan untuk tidak makan bersama dengan gadis itu. Serius deh, ada sebagian hatiku yang agak sedih karena kami hari ini tidak bersama.

Aku duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menatap hujan yang turun lebat. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah fujimiya-san.

Tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin sekali meliriknya? Mungkin shougo akan menggerutu kalau aku curhat soal ini.

Ketika aku melirik ke arah dia untuk kesekian kalinya, beberapa detik yang membahagiakan itu, kami saling bertatap mata. Dengan senyum manis nan menenangkan itu, aku tersenyum ke langit dan menggumam.

"Ya Tuhan, inikah yang namanya surga?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kamis, 4 februari

Pagi ini cerah. Setidaknya tidak mendung seperti dua hari yang lalu dan kemarin. Kalau hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, kami berdua pasti sedang makan di atap sekolah dan mengobrol sebentar.

Untuk sekarang ini, kegiatan itu adalah yang paling aku sukai. Seperti.. Ada waktu khusus bagi kami berdua untuk bercengkerama.

Oh iya, saat masuk sekolah kembali, fujimiya-san memintaku untuk membuat sebuah diari seperti miliknya. Awalnya aku keberatan namun dengan dorongan semangat serta senyum manis fujimiya-san akhirnya aku pun mengangguk.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya aku luluh oleh sikapnya itu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, andai waktu itu aku tak mengambil langkah duluan untuk berkenalan dengannya, akan jadi apa ya aku saat ini?

Nah, kan aku tersenyum lagi mengingat saat itu. Aku selaku berharap kita akan selalu bersama, Fujimiya-san


	4. Chapter 4

Jum'at, 5 februari

Hari ini mungkin hari paling tak mengenakan bagiku. Yaa kalian tahu sendiri kenapa bukan? Hari terakhir fujimiya-san akan mengingatku. Aku selalu mengulang perkenalan setiap hari senin dengan cukup canggung... Ah tidak, dia sudab mengingatku dari buku diarinya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk khawatir harusnya... Aku tidak bisa bohong juga.

Hari ini, kami berdua berpisah jalan. Ia pulang dengan kereta seperti biasa, sedangkan aku tinggal jalan 10 menit lagi dan sampai rumah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, hase-kun!" katanya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sambil berkata dalam hati. Aku ingin segera menemuimu lagi minggu depan.


End file.
